Cualquier vida
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: Él la conoció y en medio de un parpadeó se dio cuenta de que eligiría cualquier vida, pues todas eran buenas con ella a su lado.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**CUALQUIER VIDA**

No sé como fue que pasó. No sé en que momento la vida pasó tan rápido y en menos de un parpadeo estoy aquí; tan nervioso que ni siquiera puedo respirar, aferrándome al apretón de su mano, firmemente agarrada por la mía para no desmayarme presa de los nervios.

La verdad es que no sé como llegué a esto. Al principio puedo asegurar que ni siquiera soportaba a Fleur y sus pasos de bailarina de ballet con sus dotes de _veela_ o ver a Bill babeando como un tonto por ella.

Pero todo cambió cuando la conocí.

FLASHBACK

_Bajaba las escaleras con cansancio y pereza. ¿Por qué teníamos que hacernos los lindos con la novia de Bill? Algo en ella no me agradaba y sé que a mamá tampoco._

_Cuando llegué al primer piso, él me sonrió, inconscientemente yo le devolví la sonrisa para tratar de disimular y suspiré; si eso hacía feliz a mi hermano mayor, no había nada que impidiera que él pueda tener esa felicidad._

_-Fleur, amor, -dijo tomándola de la mano –Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo y me hermanito menor. Charlie, ella es Fleur –_

_¡WOW así que soy su mejor amigo! ¡Eso es genial! Sonreí entusiasmado a la joven rubia y por una vez noté que mis hermanos aún no bajaban._

_-¿Y los demás? –pregunté_

_-Todos han ido a conocer a desayunar en el callejón. Le pedí a mamá que no te despierte para poder hacerlo yo –volvió a decir Bill_

_-¿Y eso? –_

_-Fleur y yo queríamos hablar de algo muy importante contigo Charlie –_

_Yo asentí y ellos me guiaron al sillón de la casa. Estaba acostumbrado a oir lo maravillosa que Fleur era desde que la conoció cuando fue a Hogwarts para visitar a mis hermanos y a Harry después de que yo le comenté que él de alguna extraña forma había terminado metido en ese lío._

_Después había seguido con el tema aún más cuando ambos se cruzaron en Gringotts del Callejón Diagon. Pero jamás creí que fuera tan enserio como para presentárnosla. _

_-¿Y qué será? –_

_-Fleur y yo estamos comprometidos –_

-¿Cómo? –dije levantándome de un salto de mi asiento -¿Están comprometidos? –ellos asintieron -¿Mamá lo sabes? –ellos negaron –No entiendo nada –dije volviéndome a sentar

_-Miga, querido Chaglie –suspiré tratando de entender ese extraño acento que era una mezcla de británico y francés –Bill ha dicho que pgimego te lo quiege comentag a ti, es pog eso que hemos venido –_

_-Bueno, eso es un honor, pero ¿por qué a mi y no a mamá? –_

_-Queremos que Fleur viva en la Madriguera, con nosotros y...-_

_-Y a tu madge no le aggado mucho, eso lo sé –intervino Fleur_

_-Exacto, -corroboró Bill –Por eso queremos que el compromiso sea totalmente legal, así mamá no podrá hacernos cambiar de opinión –_

_-¿Y qué papel juego yo aquí? –_

_-Uno muy impogtante quegido –exclamó Fleur emocionada_

_-Mira nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y... –_

_-¡Escupe la sopa William! –grité apresurado, él nunca tenía secretos conmigo y esto del compromiso sí que me ha traído en curva._

_-Queremos que seas nuestro padrino Charlie –casi me caigo del asiento._

_-¿Cómo? –_

_-¿Ves? Te dije que no aceptaría –le susurró Bill a Fleur triste._

_-No, no es eso lo que quise decir Bill. Solo quiero saber porque me escogieron a mí –_

_-Porque eres mi hermano más cercano, como Ron es cercano a Ginny, los gemelos son los gemelos y Percy... Percy que no quiere a nadie –dijo pensativo –En fin, eres mi mejor amigo Charlie! –_

_-Pog favog Charlie –dijo su nombre con todo el cuidado del mundo para poder pronunciarlo mejor –Ambos estagíamos muy felices de que aceptagags. –_

_-Sería un honor –exclamé más feliz de lo que había estado hasta ese momento de mi vida. Me levanté al mismo tiempo que Bill y nos envolvimos en un abrazo, de esos frecuentes cuando aún éramos pequeños._

_-Gracias –_

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? –dije una vez que hubo recibido un beso en la mejilla de Fleur y todos se hubieron sentado.

_-Debes conocer a la familia de Fleur al igual que yo. Iremos hoy en la tarde –antes de poder preguntar sonó el horrible crujido de la puerta al abrirse y en un parpadeo Bill había tomdo a Fleur de la mano, ella había besado mi mejilla y estaban desapareciendo por polvos flu en el instante en que mi madre abrí la puerta y mis hermanos entraban. _

_-Hola! –saludaron todos yo les sonreí_

_-¿Y Bill? –preguntó Ginny antes de que pudiera hacerlo mamá _

_-Se ha ido como hace veinte minutos pues tiene que volver al banco –dije rápido_

_-¿Y qué haces tú ahí sentado? –preguntó Fred _

_-¿Yo? Ehhh los esperaba –_

_-¿Ahí sentado? –preguntó George_

_-Sí –respondí nervioso_

_-Basta de preguntadera niños y denle a su hermano el desayuno que trajimos para él –genial dije internamente pues no había desayunado nada_

_-¿Por qué esa sonrisa Charlie? –preguntó Ron quien estaba justo detrás de Harry. _

_-Estoy feliz Ron, eso es todo –_

_-Este sí que es raro –escuché como Ron le susurraba a Harry y él se reía._

_-¿Qué te pasa cariño? –preguntó mamá_

_-Nada. Voy a salir en la tarde con Bill mamá –dije tratando de que nadie más escuchara_

_-YO QUIERO IR –gritaron cuatro cabezas pelirrojas más y yo solo negué con la cabeza_

_-Es cosa de grandes –_

_-Ya somos mayores de edad! –dijeron los gemelos _

_-Yo pronto cumpliré los 17 –dijo Ron _

_-Vamos Charlie por favor –insistió Ginny y sorprendentemente ella tenía más posibilidades de que la lleve. Me encongí de hombros y negué con la cabeza_

_-Lo siento –_

_La mañana pasó pronta y la tarde llegó antes de lo esperado, Bill había mandado una lechuza con el lugar de encuentro y yo rápidamente me dirigí hacia allá. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar una chica de tan solo quince años se cruzó con él en la puerta. Cuando levantó la mirada Charlie casi se desmaya ante la visión de aquellos ojos tan azules._

_-Disculpa –lo interrumpió esa voz y en seguida regresó al mundo real para concentrarse en la melodiosa armonía que escapaba de su boca -¿Vas a entrar? –_

_-¿Qué? –dijo perdido y luego se fijó en que se hallaba tapando el paso a la puerta principal del lugar –Sí lo siento, pero pasa por favor –dijo mientras le abría la puerta como un perfecto caballero, ella le sonrió amablemente y él tuvo que respirar al menos dos veces para poder calmarse._

_-Disculpe el salón Azul –preguntó acercándose a información la jovencita. ¿Va al mismo salón que yo? Se preguntó sorprendido y a la vez agradecido con el destino._

_-Siga este pasillo hasta el final, tome el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y a penas salga del acensor tome la derecha y visualizará su salón –dijo el recepcionista_

_-Es usted muy amable gracias –_

_Ella empezó a caminar y él no podía perder de vista a esa chiquilla así que la siguió._

_-Perdona –le dijo interrumpiendo su caminar -¿Podría acompañarte hasta el salón Azul? casualmente es la misma dirección a la que tengo que ir yo –_

_-Claro –dijo sonriendo y él también le regaló una sonrisa –Soy Gabrielle por cierto –dijo extendiendo su mano él la tomó sonriendo ¿qué acaso en esta chica todo era perfecto? Tenía un nombre extraordinario._

_-Charlie –dijo besando el dorso de su mano, haciendo gala de todos los modales que podía recordar y ella rió._

_-Perfecto Charlie, caminemos entonces –_

_-¿De donde eres? –preguntó él que no había quitado su mirada de ella cuando empezaron a caminar._

_-Nací en Francia y viví allá por diez años, los últimos cinco he vivido aquí y es por eso que mi acento no es tan bueno. Está en la mitad –contestó -¿Y tú? _

_-Viví aquí hasta hace algunos años, ahora trabajo en Rumania y vivo allá –_

_-Interesante ¿qué haces en Rumania? –preguntó_

_-Cuido dragones –dijo orgulloso de su trabajo-_

_-Eso debe ser fascinante –exclamó Gabrielle que, contrario a las expectativas del joven, siempre le habían encantado los animales fantásticos._

_-¿Te gustan ese tipo de animales? –_

_-Me gustan todos los animales –dijo contenta._

_-¿En qué colegio estudias? –_

_-En este momento en Hogwarts, pero estudié también en __Beauxbatons –_

_-Dicen que esa escuela es demasiado exigente –_

_-No lo creo, Hogwarts tiene casi el mismo nivel académico –_

_-¿Es peor? –_

_-No, es mejor. En mi colegio no había __Quidditch _–

_-¿Cómo sobreviviste? –_

_-No lo sé, amo el deporte. ¿A ti te gusta? –_

_-Me fascina, fui buscador cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Uno muy bueno debo agregar –_

_-En realidad es fantástico, yo quiero postularme para cazadora el próximo año –_

_-¿Y por qué no este? –ella negó_

_-Notas primero, debo igualarme en materia y estar al día con las calificaciones –_

_-Cerebrito –bufó él_

_-Claro que no –dijo ella riendo_

_-¿Y entonces? –_

_-Solo soy muy aplicada –él rió y pronto te dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al salón Azul._

_-¿En qué momento pasamos el ascensor? –preguntó él_

_-El punto es que llegamos –sonrió ella_

_Cuando entraron un par de brazos envolvieron a cada uno, cuando lo soltaron les presentaron._

_-Chaglie ella es mi hegmanita Gabrielle –dijo Fleur_

_-Gabrielle él es mi hermano Charlie –dijo al mismo tiempo Bill._

_-Es un placer –dijo él disimulando._

_-Lo mismo digo –ella le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres-_

_-¿Se concen? -preguntó Bill_

_-No, pero Gabrielle es un nombre hermoso -sonrió Charlie._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, después de eso se vieron más que una simple vez para poder planear cada aspecto de la boda pues ella sería la dama de honor.

Pasaron de eso a que Charlie visitara Hogwarts en más de una vez para las salidas a Hogsmade para acompañar a Gabrielle y dar un paseo por el lugar o ir a Zonko, que era el lugar favorito de ambos o tomar algo en las Tres Escobas.

Recordaba un día en específico que había albergado con todo el cariño de su corazón.

FLASHBACK

Estaban caminando por aquella plazoleta principal en frente de Honeyducks cuando Gabrielle, ruborizada por lo que Charlie creía era el frío estiró su mano e inocentemente tomó la del joven Weasley.

_Gracias a la reacción inesperada Charlie saltó inmediatamente hacia un lado alejándose de la chica, no era la primera vez que tomaba su mano, incluso él lo había hecho un par de veces pero siempre había sido bajo la protección de los guantes. Él no quería que ella notara lo ásperas y duras que eran sus mano gracias al cuidado de los dragones._

_-¿Qué sucede Charlie? –preguntó sorprendida por la actitud del chico_

_-Nada es... –_

_-Vamos, puedes decírmelo –_

_-Mis manos, son ásperas y duras –dijo él avergonzado. _

_-Eso ya lo sé –_

_-¿Cómo? –_

_-Claro, eso es obvio trabajas con dragones Charlie, es igual que las quemaduras en la piel –dijo ella tocando un punto del hombro de él donde una pequeña cicatriz se encontraba. Él enrojeció._

_-Había tratado de ocultarlas –dijo mirando al piso_

_-¿Y por qué? –_

_-Creí que te parecerían desagradables –ella rió negando._

_-Charlie, tú eres el chico más bueno, inteligente y guapo que yo he conocido. Creí que sabías lo que yo pensaba de ti –aseguró ella –Y créeme cuando te digo que la mejor parte de ti es esa en la que entregas todo por tus dragones. –_

_-¿Tú crees? –_

_-Las cicatrices solo indican que mi novio tiene el mejor empleo del mundo –él se sonrojó furiosamente, al estilo Weasley _

_-¿Tú novio? –tartamudeó_

_-No creo que no estés de acuerdo en eso conmigo –él negó atontado mientras ella se acercaba aún más._

_-Esta bien entonces –_

Ella se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su labios y entrelazó sus manos en su cabello mientras él la atraía más hacia si mismo para disfrutar de aquel beso tan ansiado para ambos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hay que entrar –dijo una voz poniendo la mano en su espalda.

-No puedo creer que haya llegado el momento –respondió Charlie emocionado.

FLASHBACK

_-Amor –dijo Gabrielle llamando la atención de su novio mientras estaban en Hogsmade, aquel año, la joven Delacour se graduaría y estaban buscando un vestido para el baile._

_-¿Sí? –preguntó él_

_-Daniel me invitó al baile de graduación –dijo con cuidado. Charlie Weasley se tensó y como nunca su mirada se volvió fría y la alejó de ella._

_-¿Piensas ir? –ella rió divertida_

_-¿Está celoso? –_

_-No, claro que no –_

_-Entonces iré –_

_-¡¿CÓMO?! –dijo soltándola y mirándola con furia_

_-O tal vez no si tú admites que estás celoso –_

_-No lo estoy –_

_-Charlie –dijo ella suspirando –No voy a quedarme sin pareja para mi baile de graduación y tú no quieres venir –_

_-No vas a quedarte sin pareja –_

_-¿Y con quién iré según tú? –_

_-Conmigo –afirmó mirándola de nuevo_

_-Charlie, tú tienes tus dragones no puedes dejar todo para venir a un ridículo baile –_

_-No es ridículo, es tu baile de graduación –_

_-Charlie.. –_

_-No hay discusiones princesa –dijo mientras la besaba_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó Bill a su hermano menor mientras le arreglaba el azar

-Más listo que jamás en mi vida –dijo Charlie sonriendo a su reflejo.

-Bueno, me alegra verte tan seguro –

-La amo Bill, no hay nada más seguro que eso –

-Hijos, ella espera –se asomó por la puerta el señor Weasley. –Estás muy guapo Charlie –

-Gracias papá –

Los mayores Weasley salieron y se encaminaron al patio donde sería la boda mientras Charlie le daba una última mirada a su reflejo. Parecía ayer que le había propuesto matrimonio.

FLASHBACK

_-Entonces, está decidido –decía él –Celebraremos tu cumpleaños aquí y al día siguiente iremos a la Madriguera –Gabrielle asintió, ambos paseaban por las calles de Paris mientras conversaban, hace cuatro años que ella había terminado Hogwarts y ahora estudiaba para medimaga._

_-Será tan divertido –_

_-Bueno, tener 21 siempre hace las cosas más divertidas –ella rió._

_-Amo este lugar de la ciudad –mencionó ella abrazando de costado a Charlie, mientras pasaban por el puente de los candados –Tantas parejas enamoradas que han colgado aquí sus recuerdos –él asintió -¿Crees que algún día pondremos uno? –_

_-¿Qué te parece hoy Gabrielle? –ella negó_

_-No tenemos un candado –_

_-¿Quién dice que no? –él sacó de su bolsillo un candado dorado con preciosas letras rojas: Charlie Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour ( 1996 – por siempre )_

_-Es hermoso –dijo emocionada ella –Pero.. No te parece que "por siempre" es un poco... Inseguro –_

_-¿Cómo? –_

_-Me refiero a ¿cómo sabes que estaremos juntos por siempre? –_

_-Porque estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiero. ¿Tú no? –_

_-¡Claro que sí Charlie! Pero ni siquiera estamos casados –_

_-Cariño –dijo él acercándola a su cuerpo –Eso se puede arreglar –_

_Ella rió_

_-¿A si? ¿Y cómo señor Weasley? –_

_-Fácil –_

_Él se alejó unos pasos para poder hincarse en medio de aquel hermoso puente con las luces de las farolas de fondo y pronto las estrellas apareciendo una a una. Tomó su mano como todo un caballero mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita y la abría para descubrir en su interior una sortija con una nada modesta, piedra._

_-Gabrielle Delacour –ella solo lo miró mientras una silenciosa lágrima de emoción se resbalaba por su mejilla –Desde que te conocí, agradecí cada día que podía escuchar tu voz y ser el causante de tu risa y también me prometí; que sin importar nada, pasaría el resto de mis días tratando de iluminar tu mirada que es el centro de mi mundo y de mantener tu corazón lleno de alegría como tú haces con el mío cada vez que me dedicas una mirada. Para permitirme seguir con esta misión que he emprendido por el resto de mis días te pido, aquí y ahora, pues quiero seguir contigo y con nadie más. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? –_

_Gabrielle no podía quitar sus ojos de él, se sentía tan protegida, tan feliz. ¿Cómo podía él no notar que con su sola presencia la alegraba? Que cuando le hablaba su corazón latía y que cuando él no estaba, su mundo no tenía sentido._

_-¿Amor? Debes darme una respuesta –dijo Charlie nervioso_

_-Claro que sí –respondió ella saliendo de su ensimisamiento. Él colocó la sortija en su dedo y se puso de pie, la abrazó y la elevó en el aire dando vueltas de felicidad._

_-Te amo Charlie –_

_-Lo sé, -dijo con arrogancia_

_-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? -_

_-Porque yo también te amo -dijo mientras la besaba_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Charlie sonrió y empezó a desfilar por el pasillo hasta llegar al patio central, saludó a todos sus conocidos mientras se acercaba al altar del brazo de su llorosa madre, donde los esperaba el ministro de magia.

La música empezó a sonar y la marcha nupcial anunciaba su llegada. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba. Con su largo vestido blanco y su velo, caminaba de la mano de su padre y, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro por completo podía sentir su sonrisa.

Cuando llegó hasta él, besó la mejilla de su padre y en seguida envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días a todos, -empezó el ministro –Sean bienvenidos a la boda de Gabrielle Delacour y Charlie Weasley

El tiempo pasó y con el, los votos y el intercambio de anillos.

-Por último, los declaro marido y mujer y les deseo una vida llena de felicidad –

Antes de besar a su esposa Charlie pensó que no necesitaba el deseo de una vida llena de felicidad, si estaba a lado de Gabrielle, tenía toda la felicidad del mundo y cualquier vida sería perfecta.

* * *

Hola! Mi Avery, querida amiga secreta, nunca había escrito una historia sobre ellos dos. Definitivamente me pusiste a prueba y como me pediste una escena de su matrimonio o como se conocieron traté de fusionar muchas para que te sientas satisfecha. Espero haberlo hecho bien, ¿puedes decírmelo en un mensaje o review?

Esta es tu segunda petición y bueno, espero que te gusten también las otras sorpresas que te he preparado.

Un abrazo.

Scar*


End file.
